User blog:Tyger boy don man/DEGRASSI: NEXT CLASS S02E02 my way
DEGRASSI – OUTSIDE Shay and Frankie walk up to school with Lola kissing Tiny in the back ground Shay: Ugh do they ever stop swapping spit. Frankie: Enough on your crush. We have bigger problems. Shay: Like? Frankie: Like, How Kara from the Zoo is in our school on our volleyball team. Shay: She’s good. Frankie: That’s not the point. Shay: Then what is the point because you’re not making sense. Frankie: Fine just don’t worry then. Shay: Lola! Lola: What? I’m busy. Frankie: We have practice. Lola: I’m practicing already. Tiny: Go, I’ll live. Lola: But I won’t. Frankie and Shay come down the stairs and drags her away. Lola: Goodbye my love. Tiny: May your looks rest in my mind. Grace walks up to Tiny. Grace: You are whipped. Zig walks to them. Zig: Yeah super whipped. Grace walks away. Tiny: What’s her problem. Zig: No idea. DEGRASSI – GYM Frankie, Shay and Lola walk into a big fight with Goldi and the other girls fighting with Kara. Frankie: Woah, What’s going on in here? Kara: You have a racist on your team. Shay: What do you mean? Kara: Someone from this team sent a picture from an anonymous account to the whole world about the zoo selling drugs. THEME SONG DEGRASSI – GYM Shay: Wait it could be anyone in this school. Kara: Do I look stupid to you? Lola: Do we answer that. Kara: Are you serious? Shay: Don’t take her seriously. Lola: Wait why not? Frankie: Lola, Shh. Kara: Shay can we talk, in private? Frankie: I’m captain too. Shay: I’ve got this. DEGRASSI – CLASS Zig walks in class to see Grace and Maya. Zig: Hey guys Zoe and Tristan run in. Zoe: Maya we need you Tristan: Instant Council meeting. Maya: Um. Grace: Yeah go. Maya: Thanks. They run off. Zig: Hey Grace. Grace: What? Zig: Are we cool? Grace: Yeah you cheated on my best friend and I’ve been ignoring you all day. Like two peas in a pod. Zig: you were fine with me until last week you have been acting all weird with me. Grace: Yeah Zig because I realized what a jerk you are. Zig: Grace I have apologized to Maya like a million times. She’s the one who wouldn’t accept it. Grace: If you can’t see what you’ve done wrong then you don’t deserve her. DEGRASSI – CHANGING ROOM Shay: I know your mad but – Kara: Mad I’m Disappointed in you Shay. How could you let them get away with this? Shay: I never knew about it. Kara: But you do now. You should line them up checking their phones. Shay: This is a volleyball team. Not a police station. Kara: A racist Volleyball team. And until you realize that I’m out. DEGRASSI – STUDENT COUNCIL Winston, Zoe and the other members leave the office with Tristan staying behind. Zig walks in. Zig: Hey Tristan, have you seen Maya? Trstan: No! Zig: C’mon Tristan, I need to talk to her. I need to apologies. Tristan: She had co-op things to do. Zig: For what? Tristan: That’s for me to know and you to beg for. Zig gets on his knees Zig: Tristan please. Tristan: Get up you look pathetic. Zig: I am pathetic. Without Maya. Tristan: Then make her forgive you. Zig: I’ve tried. Like a thousand times. Tristan: Then make her. If there is one thing I’ve learnt about Maya is that she wants to know people are willing to do anything for her. Zig: So what do I do. Tristan: You need a grand gesture. And I can help you with that. YAEL’S HOUSE – BEDROOM The next day at Yael’s house. Vijay and Baaz sitting in her room when she comes in with a tray of food. Yael: Okay so first up we have – You guys found it. Baaz: Yeah it wasn’t that hard. Yael: Oh Vijay: There was just a missing decimal point. Yael: So we’ve collected data – Vijay: and I have to go. Family game night. Baaz: You do that? Yael: It’s okay. Vijay Leaves. Baaz: I’m gonna go to the bathroom Yael: Yeah um its just – Baaz leaves the room. There is a knock on the window and Yael goes up to see who it is. Hunter. Yael: Hunter what are you doing here? Hunter: swinging from a pole. What about you? Yael helps Hunter in. Yael: Are you okay? Hunter: I’ve been hearing that for the past week. My mum still won’t let me go to school. Yael: Hunter what are you doing here? Baaz: (From outside) Yael I have an idea Yael: Hunter hide. Hunter: Where? Yael: Closet. Hunter goes into the closet. Baaz walks in. Baaz: So instead of – are you okay? Yael: Yeah fine. HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE – POOL AREA Mrs Hollingsworth walks in to see Frankie and Shay. Mrs Hollingsworth: Have any of you two seen Hunter. Frankie: No. Mrs Hollingsworth walks off. Kara walks in. Kara: Hello. Shay: Kara you made it. Kara: Why am I here Shay? Frankie: Look Kara I know you think that our team is racist but I’m here to tell you. We aren’t. Kara: Amazing speech. Frankie: Can you just listen. Please. Shay: Look you may not trust us but we need you. If we search everyone they’re not gonna trust us. We need everyone on our side. Kara: So you want a racist on your side. Shay: The person who did this is not a racist they just made a mistake. A dumb mistake. Frankie: And anyways they probably deleted the app. Kara: Yeah maybe. I’m back in. YAEL’S HOUSE - BEDROOM Baaz: So we need to think of Presentation. Like color. Yael looks up to see Hunter pointing at his watch. Yael: Baaz, its getting late. Baaz: It’s 5. Yael: Yeah and I have stuff to do tomorrow. Baaz: What stuff. Yael: Just boring stuff. Baaz: Yeah because your free know after psycho Hunter’s out of our life Yael looks up at Hunter getting angry. Yael: What do you mean? Baaz: You would always spend time with him Yael: No I never. Baaz: Yeah you kinda did, I thought we never would have got to spend time with each other. Yael looks at Hunter again as he is about to step out. His phone rings. Baaz: What is that? Yael: My phone. Baaz: Your phones there. Yael: My other phone. Baaz: And I thought I was rich. Yael gets up to take the phone and ignores. Yael: Baaz you need to go. Baaz: Your right, I’m getting bored. See ya on Monday. Yael: Bye Baaz leaves. Hunter comes out. Yael: Hunter, tell me what you’re doing here. Now! Hunter: I ran away! Yael: Why? Hunter: My mum has been talking to my dad about sending me to some mental hospital. Yael: Why? Hunter: They think I’m crazy. Yael: Why? Hunter: Just leave it. Can I just stay here for the night? Yael: Okay, but stay quiet. I’ll be right back. Yael leaves and stands behind the door. HOLLINGSWORTH HOUSE – POOL AREA Shay and Kara have a conversation while Frankie sits on her own. Frankie: Kara do you want a drink? Kara: No. Frankie: Shay? Shay: No thanks. Frankie: Okay, orange juice for one then. Frankie gets up to go get herself a drink. Kara gets up to get a drink. Frankie: I thought you didn’t want a drink. Kara: I changed my mind. Frankie: Let me get that. Kara: I’ve got this. Frankie: What’s your problem? Kara: I have no problems. Frankie: Why do you hate me? Kara: Do I have to have a reason to hate you. Frankie: You do don’t you. Kara: What makes you think that? Frankie: At practice you wanted to talk to Shay not me but we were both co-captains. Kara: I thought I could get on well with someone like her. Frankie: Why because she’s black. Kara: No because we’re not rich snobs like you. That’s the problem with you people you always suspect race. Frankie: No that’s what you’re doing with the stupid picture. Maybe the person who did the picture just meant drugs not race. Shay: but they didn’t. Frankie pauses. Frankie: How do you know? Kara: I’m going home. Shay: bye. Kara leaves. Frankie: Shay, what was that? Shay: I have to go. Shay leaves. Mrs Hollingsworth runs in. Frankie: What’s wrong. Mrs Hollingsworth: Hunter. YAEL’S HOUSE - BEDROOM Yael walks in to see Hunter using her computer. '' Yael: Hunter what are you doing, Put it down. Hunter: What there were a lot of grammar mistakes. ''Hunter looks at Yael. Hunter: What’s your problem. Come sit. Yael sits. Yael: Earlier. When Baaz was talking to me about spending time with it. You were getting angry. Hunter: I just don’t see you two as a couple. Yael: Is that it. Hunter grabs Yael’s hands and they lie down. Hunter: Please when I scare you or make you feel bad. Tell me because I don’t want to hurt you. Yael starts to cry. Hunter: What’s wro— Yael: I’m so sorry. A team of Mental hospital people come in and grab Hunter while he tries to get out. Hunter: Yael Don’t let them. Yael. Yael: I’m sorry. Hunter: I hate you! DEGRASSI – GYM Frankie walks in and sees the group sitting down. Frankie: Sorry I’m late. Family Issues. Why aren’t we all up? Goldi: Shay’s not here. Frankie: Where is she? Shay runs in. Shay: Sorry I’m late. Kara: It doesn’t matter. Shay: What. Kara: Guys I have an announcement. Shay is the racist that made the picture. Shay: What! Kara: You were the one that got so defensive and they when you realized I was gonna blame your friend you realized your mistake. But I caught you out. How could you? Frankie: It wasn’t Shay. It was me. Lola: Frankie wait. Frankie: No. I made the picture. You guys pulled a prank and I got very angry and that was the first thing that came to mind. Kara: You did it? Kara Walks up to Frankie. Frankie: Kara I’m so sor— Kara slaps her. Through voice speaker: Important Assembly. Everyone head to the gym. Moments later. Zig gets up on the stage. And sings a song apologizing to Maya. Mr Simpson gets up on stage. '' Mr Simpson: Okay thank you Zig. Kind of. ''When the assembly ends. Maya is walking out and Goes to find her. Zig: Maya. Maya. So am I forgiven. Maya: Yeah. Zig: So want to go celebrate? Maya: What? Zig: A little celebration date. Maya: I don’t want to go on a date with you. Zig I forgave you. Doesn’t mean I want to get back out with you. Let alone be friends. Zig: But your friends with Zoe. Maya: Zoe wasn’t my boyfriend. Or I didn’t want to spend my life with Zoe. Zig: It takes two to tango. Maya: At least you realized what you did wrong. Maya walks off. Grace: Okay Fine I forgive you. Zig: Really. Grace: Yeah. And I hate sitting with the weird council nerd. Zig: Wanna go celebrate. Grace: I guess so. Yael is on her phone Trying to text Hunter. But he had blocked her. The episode ends. Please tell anyone you know about this. And treat this like you would treat a real degrassi Episode. Category:Blog posts